Feel the heat
by Mystik
Summary: It was one of the hottest Sundays in Beacon Hills, California, in a long, long time.


**Pairing:** Derek/Stiles

**Genre:** Slash, PWP

**Note: **THIS FANDOM SWALLOWED MY BRAIN. And what better way than start with porn. Unbeta'ed. Enjoy.

* * *

**Feel the heat**

It was one of the hottest Sundays in Beacon Hills, California, in a long, long time. The air was stale and dry with heat and the people that could avoid work or any obligations were in a pool or at home with the bare minimum of clothes, trying to stay cool. Ice cubes and fans were used like nobody's business. It was a day to just be…still and let the heat pass.

It was an ordinary house in an ordinary street, a two-store home, residence of the Stilinskis. The elder of the house was away at work, and enjoying the benefits of AC.

The younger one, Stiles? Well…

"Fuck…"

Stiles threw his head back, his naked body gleaming with sweat in the scorching heat. His whole back and ass were stuck on the chair, but he couldn't care less. His left hand sinking its nails on his desk as his right hand was grabbing dark hair with a deathly grip. His legs were spread open, cradling a muscled, equally naked body between them, which was currently sucking his dick like there was no tomorrow. And all Stiles could do was gasp and hold on for dear life.

"Fuck, Derek, oh my God…I…" Stiles gasped as Derek was literally sucking his brains out. The man was a vacuum!

The man's chuckled and the vibration made his cock twitch inside Derek's mouth. Those hands spread his legs further and Derek's mouth went to town, bobbing up and down his cock, his fingers gripping his ass tightly, spreading the cheeks and Stiles didn't even know where the werewolf took that from, but suddenly those fingers were entering, cool with lube. Stiles moaned louder, pushing his hips against the intrusion and against the mouth currently devouring him. His nails caught on the wood of his desk, almost tearing splinters with the force his was scratching.

"Derek…" whined Stiles, feeling on the edge already.

The only response was Derek releasing him with a pop and adding a second finger. He slid up, licking the sweat and biting the taut skin and his hand moved in and out of Stiles, until he reach the collarbone, biting harder, leaving an imprint of his teeth. Stiles opened his glazed eyes and grabbed Derek's hair with both hands, bringing him to a feral kiss. The low growl of satisfaction rumbling through their mouths made Stiles push against the fingers inside him more desperately.

"Always so greedy…" groaned Derek between kisses, adding a third finger inside the human.

"For you? Fuck yeah." Answered Stiles, biting the werewolf's bottom lip hard, feeling the metallic taste of blood.

Derek growled in approval of the new flavor in their kiss. He got up and took his fingers out of Stiles, raising the teen with him. Stiles moaned at the loss but soon turned around with a smirk, closing his eyes and planting both hands against the desk, feeling Derek glue his chest against his back.

"Do it."

Derek grabbed his ass and start pressing. Stiles lowered his head, hissing at the initial pressure, feeling the older man's cock penetrate him. It always hurt, no matter how well Derek prepared him, but he enjoyed. Maybe a little too much.

"Yeah…" moaned Stiles, lost in sensation, fisting his hands against the desk.

Derek rumbled in approval, his sharp fangs sliding against his neck and shoulder. Stiles tilted his head, baring his neck almost submissively, gasping when Derek growled and thrusted, entering him all the way.

"Always so tight for me…no matter how much we do this." growled Derek against his neck, not even letting him get used to the fullness.

Stiles laughed, the sound breathless, the air being punched out of his mouth with Derek's movements. He tightened himself around the dick inside him, receiving a growl in response, moaning himself at the feeling.

"Always tight….for you."

He knew when the words did the trick as Derek roared and started fucking him in earnest, the wolf pleased at the submission. His hands were tight at Stiles waist, holding against the muscled body as he was fucked into oblivion. Stiles lifted one hand and entwined with Derek's. He felt the squeezed in return and soon turned his head, catching the werewolf's mouth in a moaning kiss.

Stiles lost time of how they kissed, but too soon for his liking, Derek ended the kiss and pulled out. And he didn't whine at the loss. Not at all.

"Derek…"

But he was turned and in one movement Derek grabbed by his thighs and lifted him up. Stiles shouted but wrapped his legs around his waist, attacking his mouth with fury. He felt more than saw as Derek carried him around the room and threw him on the bed. He bounced and crawled back until he was resting against the pillows, his sweaty skin sliding against the sheets. He spread his legs invitingly and arched his eyebrows.

Derek growled playfully and dropped on top of him, opening his legs further and entering him again. Stiles moaned loud (and thank God his dad was working today) and grabbed the powerful shoulders, sliding his nails across that back, Derek's thrusts increasing with each mark Stiles inflicted on him.

"So fucking good…" moaned Stiles and in one movement that spoke of the familiarity of the two of them, he turned his body, making Derek lie on bed, his body now riding him with greed.

Derek lifted his upper body and used his mouth to reach any piece of sweaty skin available. Stiles moaned when those lips closed around a nipple and sucked, hard.

"We should do this….oh God…more often..." babbled Stiles as he bounced on the cock inside him.

"This?" groaned Derek around the nipple on his mouth.

"You know…with more coffee…ah…between the sex…?" babbled Stiles, his hips slowing the rhythm, getting to feel the older man deeper.

The werewolf let the piece of flesh go from his mouth and used his hands to stop Stiles. The teen whined but looked at the hazel eyes that now flickered with curiosity.

"Are you wondering if we're dating Stiles?"

And it was funny how, out of everything they already did, that would be the thing that made Stiles blush fiercely. He looked away with a gasp, because hello, he still had a _monster cock_ inside him.

"I…"

"Hey, look at me." asked Derek, turning his chin with his fingers. "Do you want to…date me?"

Stiles blushed even further if there was possible, but before answering that he took a good look on the werewolf's face. He was frowning.

"Yes…I do?"

"It's that a question or an answer?"

Stiles could swear that he noticed at hint of…longing from Derek's voice? He smiled kind of embracing him with his arms around his neck and whispered, sensing this was an important moment.

"The sex is pretty amazing. Hell, you were my first Derek…" he sighed "And yes, I want to date you. And I really hope this is not just fooling around to you."

He hoped a smirk, a full stop of what they were doing. He so did not expect to Derek's eyes flash red and for him to turn and press him against the bed, starting to move again, tearing out gasps and moans from the younger man.

"Finally. You're fucking mine Stiles." growled Derek against his chin, biting the skin possessively. "_Mine_."

Stiles moaned out loud, grabbing his back with his nails and holding on for dear life.

"Fucking yours. Just keep on…" he gasped as the particular hard thrust hit his prostate spot on "Fuck."

Derek chuckled darkly and sped up.

"You can count on that."

Stiles half moaned and half laughed, because he cherished the rare times where Derek actually made a joke all on his own.

Derek seemed please at the sound, fucking him harder and swallowing the sound with a frantic kiss. Stiles felt the tell-tale sign of his body reaching the peak, all his muscles clenching, his heart doing triple saults. He whined louder inside the kiss, biting Derek's bottom lip, clenching his thighs tighter around those hips.

"Please…"

The werewolf rumbled, sneaking one hand between them and jerking Stiles dick with fast, rough movements. Stiles ended the kiss and threw his head against the pillow, moaning low and long as he whole body tensed, coming against Derek's hands.

"Yess…." hissed Stiles.

That bared neck was the clue for Derek to latch his neck on that pale, tempting skin, adding a deep bite, his body reaching the end too as he came inside the human. His hips slowed their movement until he stopped altogether, slowly pulling out. Stiles moaned at the empty feeling but smiled when Derek simply flopped down next to him, hugging towards his chest.

Derek was totally a secret cuddler. Stiles loved it.

"So…can I start calling you pet names yet?"

"Shut up Stiles."

"Make me sourwolf."

Derek totally did. Repeatedly.

END


End file.
